No women, no cry
by The Louch
Summary: " N'oublie jamais, où que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses, je serai toujours avec toi. C'est une promesse." Main Charac : Karin, Temari, Tenten & Hinata.


**• NO WOMEN, NO CRY.**

● **Author:** the Louch  
● **Type :** Schoolfic, OOC, U.A., Yuri (mineur), Yaoi, Humour, Drame, Amitié, Romance  
● **Rating :** K+/ T (je le changerai en T au moment venu)  
● **Music :** Tear Garden (IAMX)  
● **Main Characters:** Karin, Temari, TenTen, Hinata  
● **Pairings :** KS, KG, TN, TS, HG, HN, HS, SL, IK (let's guess!)  
● **Disclaimers :** A mon plus grand regret les personnages et le manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais au génie qu'est Masashi Kishimoto. Je ferai cependant quelques modifications dans les caractères des personnages et, soyez en sûrs, j'en inventerai.

● **Summary :** Elles sont quatre. Quatre filles. Quatre stéréotypes que tout oppose mais que, au fond, tout rassemble : la populaire, la discrète, la grande gueule, la marginale. Elles pensent savoir mieux que quiconque quel est leur rôle sur cette Terre. Elles pensent savoir mieux que quiconque où sont leurs intérêts. Elles pensent savoir mieux que quiconque qui elles sont, ce qu'elles veulent, quelle est leur place dans ce monde de brutes. Mais rien n'est plus trompeur que la pensée humaine.

**● About the story :** No women no cry n'est pas une simple schoolfic. C'est une leçon de vie qui me hante depuis deux ans déjà et que je me dois de traduire en mots, aussi futile que cela paraisse. Aimez-la, détestez-la, peu m'importe. La seule chose qui compte est cet art unique et puissant qu'est l'écriture. Peace.

● **About the author : **J'apprécie énormément la classe de la langue anglaise, la manière dont on peut combiner les mots anglais et français sans pour autant tomber dans la schoolfic « bas de gamme ». C'est la raison pour laquelle vous trouverez de nombreuses références au monde anglophone dans mes textes et, surtout, vers la fin de cette histoire.

● **Very Important : **Il s'agit ici de la préface. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, j'ai décidé de séparer chaque partie (il y en aura quatre) et d'en faire en quelque sorte quatre histoires séparément. Je vais donc rapidement mettre en ligne le prologue de la première partie – Karin.

J'ai également décidé de publié ma fiction sur Skyrock. Je le ferai cependant sur un blog secret. Si vous êtes trop impatients et que vous voulez la lire chapitre par chapitre sitôt qu'ils sont postés, vous pouvez demander à y avoir accès. Si cependant vous préférez attendre que j'aie fini d'écrire toute la première partie pour lire quelque chose de complet, vous pouvez attendre que je publie le tout sur Fanfiction car je le ferai sitôt que le dernier chapitre de la première partie sera bouclé.

_« I want someone to love me,  
For who I am... » _

_( Nick Jonas & The Administration – Who I am )_

* * *

**PREFACE**

_(Naruto U.)_

_Enlaçant leurs deux auriculaires dans un ultime geste d'affection, il se pencha vers la jeune fille, usant de sa voix fluette de bonhomme de six ans…_

On dit souvent que ce sont nos souvenirs et notre passé qui font de nous les êtres que nous sommes présentement. Bon nombre de personnes s'hérisseraient à l'entente d'un tel discours, garantissant que seul l'instant et les évènements présents entrent en compte. D'autres encore, en passant des petits voleurs de bac à sable aux plus vils des serial killers ne se priveraient pas d'avancer cet argument pour justifier leur être, paraître et avoir.

Dans mon cas, je ne peux qu'approuver cette formule puisque mon existence est, aujourd'hui encore, entièrement marquée par ce passé, cette histoire, qui fut et qui est toujours le tournant de ma vie entière. Toutes mes pensées ne se dirigent que vers ce jour sordide et sombre où j'ai toujours cru – et crois toujours – avoir perdu toute raison de vivre tous les sons sortant de ma bouche ne sont destinés à évoquer que cet instant de mon existence où – je peux me l'avouer, maintenant – ma vie s'est arrêtée. Tous mes regards ne suffisent à exprimer que les regrets et l'amertume que me procurent les souvenirs de cette époque. Tout ce que je vois ne peut que me rappeler l'état comateux et végétatif dans lequel ce néfaste et douloureux passé m'a plongé. En un mot comme en mille, je ne vis et ne rêve sans cesse que d'un passé qui plus jamais ne sera.

Loin de moi l'idée d'exagérer mes maux, je ne peux en effet pas renier le fait que j'ai eu tout ce qu'un enfant puisse souhaiter : une famille aimante, bien que brisée, des amis toujours présents, un foyer chaleureux et une enfance parsemée de bonheur et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en étais fier. Mais, toi, à n'en pas douter, tu étais une personne – que dis-je ? – **_la_** personne ayant le plus de valeur à mes yeux. Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Cette personne dont tout le monde parle sans cesse, que ce soit dans les magazines pour jeunes adolescentes ou dans ces vieilles séries à l'eau de rose, cet être qui, semble-t-il, n'apparaît qu'à nos parents, cet individu capable de bouleverser toute une existence cette créature en laquelle j'ai depuis longtemps cessé de croire : jeune, drôle, fraîche, belle, douce et simple tout en étant complexe. Si j'avais eu à te définir en un seul et unique mot, l'adjectif « parfait » primait.

Tu étais réellement ce brin de soleil qui, il fut un temps, suffisait à illuminer mes journées, cette touche de douceur qui rendait mes jours de gamin turbulent soyeuses, cette note de légèreté capable de détendre la sensation d'angoisse à laquelle j'étais si souvent sujet. Il y a encore tant d'images que je pourrais te faire miroiter, mais le temps presse nous y reviendrons, n'aie crainte.

Je ne saurais toujours pas dire comment mais, j'avais eu beau aimer quelques temps auparavant cette autre fille, ma meilleure amie, la vision de tes yeux si ensorcelants et de ton sourire dont tu m'as toujours caché le secret avait suffi à faire disparaître en moi toute inclination pour une autre que toi. A tes côtés, je me sentais plus fort qu'un catcheur poids lourd, plus imposant qu'un sumo professionnel, plus beau qu'un acteur hollywoodien, plus heureux qu'un gagnant à la loterie nationale, plus épanoui qu'un hippie au Nirvana…Primeur adolescente, qu'ils appellent ça. Mais, moi, je l'appellerais Désillusion Adolescente car, autant faire face à la réalité avait été dur et éreintant, autant, en ces temps-là, près de toi, j'avais la douce et utopique impression que rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer.

Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que j'étais trop naïf. Tu t'en souviens ? Toi, au contraire, tu me disais constamment que ma naïveté me rendait encore plus attirant à tes yeux. Y croyais-tu seulement ? J'aimerais tant le savoir…Car, ce jour-là, ce jour où tout s'est brutalement arrêté, ce jour où tu m'as violemment détruit, écrasé, supprimé, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue.

Je n'ai eu cesse de me poser la question depuis cet instant-là, le sais-tu ? Tu n'as jamais jugé bon de ne serait-ce que t'expliquer à ce sujet. Mais je ne puis vivre ainsi, avec tous ces remords, ces regrets, cette âme torturée et dévastée par tant de maux. Alors, c'est pourquoi j'attends. J'attends, encore et toujours, ce jour où nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau, j'attends cet instant où mon avenir se jouera de nouveau, j'attends le moment où toute la vérité jaillira de ta bouche si tentatrice.

Alors, ce jour-là, alors que tu me regarderas avec cet air choqué qui te va si bien, les yeux embués par les larmes alors que ceux qui, jadis, ont contribué à notre bonheur puis à notre descente en Enfer se trouveront non loin de nos deux carcasses rongées par ce passé tortueux, alors que je me forcerai à te faire part de ma récente renaissance, secret bien trop longtemps enfoui au plus profond de moi, alors que le monde se sera figé autour de nos deux êtres, tu me le diras. Y croyais-tu réellement ? Ces mots, ces promesses, ces sourires, ces étreintes, ces encouragements, cette histoire…_notre_ histoire ?

_« N'oublie jamais, où que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses, je serai toujours avec toi. C'est une promesse. »_

Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que j'étais trop naïf. Eh bien, aujourd'hui, c'est mon plus grand souhait. Je veux être le plus naïf des hommes pour pouvoir m'accaparer ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ton attention.

Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

C'était une promesse, et ça ne changera jamais.

_Naruto Uzumaki_


End file.
